Twist and Shout
by ShataBlack
Summary: Song fic. Su excusa era el dolor de estómago. Pero a Sirius Black nadie le trata de convencer de una manera tan patética. Ahora Remus Lupin tiene que pagar las consecuencias. Slash.


**Twist And Shout**

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima Potter! –grita Lily, como casi ya era costumbre todas las mañanas a la hora del desayuno en al gran salón.

James sentado frente a la pelirroja, sacudiéndose el cabello con una mano, mientras que la otra jugaba con el tenedor, sin quitar la vista de ella, mientras esta le hacía caras de desagrado y trataba de ignorar aquella presencia tan fastidiosa tras el profeta matutino.

-¡Anda!, vamos Evans, ya estamos en sexto y aún no quieres salir conmigo –dijo James con el amago de una sonrisa en los labios, levantando un tanto la ceja-No voy a comerte-entonces tornó si mirada con ese deje de picardía que tanto le caracterizaba y sin el cual no sería James Potter. _Porque él era James Potter_. -al menos que me lo pidas- dijo jalando con su mano el ejemplar del profeta que tapaba a Lily, y haciéndose hacia delante con la ceja alzada.

-¡Ah claro! –esa era la gota que había derramado el quinto vaso para Lily Evans, quién los llevaba perfectamente contados desde que se había levantado.

Tremendo vaso que había derramado.

La irritada chica se paró. Acto seguido su gesto consistió en una cara de alegría completa y absolutamente sarcástica, tomó el vaso de jugo de calabaza que había estado bebiendo y le lanzó el líquido a James.

La risa atronadora de su mejor amigo, Sirius, seguida de la de Peter y unos cuantos estudiantes de alrededor que observaban la escena divertidos, resonó en todo el hall- ¡vaya que la tienes loca Cornamenta! – dijo Sirius ahogándose en su propia locura al ver a su amigo todo chorreado de jugo de calabaza, como un _soberano pendejo_, tratando de quitarse la sustancia viscosa y anaranjada de encima.

-Deja de reírte Canuto o juro que no solo serán las pulgas las que te picarán en la noche –dijo James empezando a fastidiarse. Pues no gozaba ser objeto de burla cómo cuando él tomaba a otros de blanco. Segundos más tarde se arrepintió de haber dicho aquel comentario que podía sobreentenderse. Sobreentenderse al menos para tres idiotas de la mesa.

La sonrisa de Sirius se borró al toque. Medio asustado, medio compasivo. Y al cabo de un instante cuando Peter ya le había mirado a los ojos con pillería, medio divertido.

-Manga de maricones pervertidos –dijo James, pagando el precio por acentuar mucho la palabra _noche_, ya que esta vez inclusive Remus, quién pocas veces se prestaba para ser parte de las bromas inmaduras se había unido a la risa de los otros dos, dejando de un lado su ejemplar de El profeta – que yo solo faldas –finalizó majestuosamente, levantando una ceja, sonriendo de lado, inflando el pecho y despeinándose el pelo.

-Joder Cornamenta, pero al parecer las faldas que quieres no te quieren a ti-bramó Sirius, haciendo una pequeña mueca de hostilidad ante el ego de su amigo.

Inconscientemente, como siempre, sin saber de los estragos que provocaba en el interior de aquel chico, cambió de postura galanamente, pasándose una mano por su largo y azabache cabello.

Al joven licántropo se le encogió el estómago, como si tuviera algo saltándole frenéticamente dentro del estómago, seguido de un estremecimiento fuerte dentro de su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?-había preguntado Sirius sentado en medio de James y Remus, dándole los últimos sorbos a su jugo de calabaza. Cuando se giró, con el ceño un poco fruncido, sus caras quedaron un poco cerca, lo suficiente como para que Remus pudiera contar todos esos rasgos sumamente masculinos que tenía en el rostro, por supuesto, sumándosele un tono rojizo en las mejillas.

Respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse. Quería disimular, disimular, disimular. Pero maldito fuese aquel perro pollón, que inconscientemente disfrutaba tenerlo comiendo de la mano, dócil, susceptible a cualquier movimiento brusco, y cercano.

-Comí demasiado –dijo. Pero entonces notó que su plato a penas y estaba pellizcado, al parecer James también lo notó, porque justo levantó la mirada (que había sido obligada a bajarse con tanta cercanía de Sirius) y alcanzó a ver las miradas típicas de un James y un Sirius que no se creen ni pío de nada- Voy a la enfermería chicos, luego los alcanzo –a levantarse iba sin siquiera verlos, cuando sintió una mano inconfundible, fuerte, que le hizo temblar por el contacto de esa piel, subiéndolo y transmitiéndolo a todas las partes de su cuerpo, seguidas de nuevo de ese intenso mareo molesto.

-Voy contigo –dijo Sirius.

No era una sugerencia.

-No es necesario, adelántense ustedes, solo pediré algo para el dolor de estómago- se sintió un poco estúpido, porque su voz lo delataba. Delataba esa mentirota descarada que ni siquiera había rozado las neuronas del joven Black para dejarlo pensando. Se alteró mas cuando aún sin girarse sintió los labios de Sirius, tan cerca de su oreja, susurrando _No te pido permiso, Lunático._

Si. No podía estar pasándole eso a él, ese castigo, esa voz tan ronca, tan seria cuando quería algo, con ese aire que imponía superioridad, no obstante sin necesitar pedirla para ser considerada superior. Ese maldito obstinado que no podía ser comparado con nadie, y siempre, siempre, dispuesto a conseguir lo que se disponía.

No sabía desde cuando cada vez que sus pieles hacían contacto accidentalmente o como fuese , su estómago daba vueltas al igual que todo lo que conocía y todos sus sentidos se desconectaban de él , como si Sirius le arrancara la energía para hacer todo lo demás y lo único que le importaba era cuando hacía alguna de sus típicas bromas con James, y este tan sereno , y con un cierto deje de algo que Remus aún no sabía bien que era , le pedía su opinión o si tenía algún comentario sobre lo hecho. Como si el reírse o no, le importara. Porque de algo que si estaba seguro, y secretamente le llenaba de ego, era que a Sirius, que parecía pagar para no escuchar a los demás (puesto que ni le importaba), la opinión de Remus parecía muy importante.

Y si, también es cierto, con James era lo mismo, lo que este dijera o pensara para Sirius era oro lavando sus oídos. Pero con James siempre había sido así, su hermano, su mejor amigo, su compadre, su viejo, su todo. Era algo demasiado sabido para todos, que no era algo de admirar o analizar. Era porque sí y punto.

Ni sentía sus pies, al ir caminando junto con Sirius, ambos callados. Escuchando nada más el eco de sus pasos en el pasillo solitario hacia la enfermería. Claro que Remus podía escuchar tan fuerte sus propios latidos, que hasta tuvo miedo de que el otro lo presenciara y comenzara a hacerle preguntas. No sabía por qué, pero Sirius siempre lo sabía todo. A él nunca podía engañarle, ni por más casta que fuera la mentira, Sirius no pasaba de ella. Si con solo verlo a los ojos, era como si derramara un líquido invisible que se penetrara en quien veía y le sacara la verdad a diestra y siniestra.

_**Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout. (twist and shout)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, (come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out. **__**(work it on out)**_

Trató de hacer ruido al caminar, temiendo que en serio pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraban conforme Sirius caminaba más cerca y más cerca de él.

Entonces, sintió la mirada de Sirius fulminar su cuello, su espalda. Como si tratara de leer lo que pensaba o sentía a través de sus entrañas.

-¿Vas a decirme que te pasa o vas a seguir mintiendo? Y déjame decirte que tus intentos son patéticos Lunático –Lo sabía. Sabía que tarde o temprano dispararía. Le hiso girarse automáticamente, con sus rodillas temblando, y verlo fue mala idea. Sus ojos grises tenían esa mirada asesina, brillosa, lujuriosa y penetrante que cualquiera con sentido común hubiera caído rendido a sus pies.

_Maldito traicionero. Los verdaderos amigos no te mataban con la mirada_

Que se desangrases los dos pares de labios al presionarse fuertemente. Eso era lo que quería.

_**Well, work it on out, honey. (work it on out)  
You know you look so good. (look so good)  
You know you got me goin', now, (got me going)  
Just like I knew you would. **__**(like I knew you would)**_

-no Sirius, en serio no sé de que me hablas-paró de hablar cuando Sirius avanzó dando un paso hacia el, el retrocedió uno igualmente- .Simplemente, eh, que me dolía un poco el estómago.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo –su voz ronca rebotó en las paredes del pasillo, sin embargo de la risa socarrona no se libró. Sus ojos se posaban en el otro, en ese instante, en el que también avanzaba dos pasos con malicia, con elegancia única, con ese condimento que Sirius traía en la sangre, en la sangre Black, pura y maldita de raíz.

-no estoy mintiendo- _Más convincente por favor Remus._

Sabiendo que estaba al borde de convertirse en presa fácil, había contestado, consiente que la voz se le quebraba. Como osaba hacerle eso, como se atrevía a alterarlo de ese modo, aunque en el fondo, había llegado a pensar que Sirius ignoraba cualquier efecto que pudiera provocar en las demás personas.

- ¿ah no?

_Puta Madre._

_**Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)**_**  
**_**Twist and shout. (twist and shout)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, (come on baby)  
Come on and work it all out. **__**(Work it all out)**_

_Había caído._

Literalmente había caído sentado sobre una mesa vieja y polvosa de madera chillante pegada a la pared, bajo unos cuadros en los que no se distinguían sus dibujos por la cantidad abundante de tierra y telarañas que los forraban. Ambos mirándose. Uno como presa y el otro como cazador.

Y sin vergüenza alguna, Sirius estaba comenzando a sonreír tan altaneramente, con la perrería dibujándose en sus labios. Colocó las manos sobre la mesa, a ambos lados de las caderas de Lunático, obligándolo, _maldito fuese_, a reclinarse contra la pared sucia.

-Dime que no ahora –dijo éste, manando delito. Dejando sus labios a tres míseros centímetros de los suyos. Haciéndolo colapsar, nervioso, abatido, exacerbado. Sin siquiera poder repetirse mentalmente _inhala, exhala_ cómo apoyo moral. Calculó, turbado, que si se quedaba un segundo más en esa posición, gritaría para que dejara de torturarlo. Le costaba tanto mantenerle la mirada, los párpados le pesaban de tener aquella presencia encima. _¿Qué pretendía?_ _Matarlo de vergüenza_, se dijo a sí mismo. Vergüenza era lo que sentía, porque deliraba por jalonearlo del cuello, y acabar con ese orgullo que florecía de su boca inquieta. Muy al contrario, la suya estaba seca, sin movimiento, con los labios pegados cómo cemento. Todo él estaba inmóvil, su cerebro no procesaba ninguna otra información que no fuese sobre algún movimiento repentino de Sirius, e incluso había dejado de sentir sus piernas.

_**You know you twist your little girl, (twist, little girl)  
You know you twist so fine. (Twist so fine)  
Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer)  
And let me know that you're mine. **__**(Let me know you're mine)**_

Sus parpados por fin, habían cedido a cerrarse, pesados, rindiéndose. Nada mas sentía el aliento tibio de Sirius pegándole cerca de sus labios, los cuales tuvieron mucho trabajo, Pues Sirius, lentamente, sin prisa, había empezado a rozar su boca abierta, en el labio inferior de Remus.

Solo ese contacto era sumamente delicioso. Sirius quería morderlo, pero se detuvo al impulso. El tiempo paró ante ese contacto suave y parsimonioso, suave sin prisa.

Sirius tenía sus ojos abiertos como rendijas, examinando cada expresión en la cara del animago cuando este besaba con más presión. Siempre con su boca un poco abierta, soltó un poco aquel labio tembloroso, para darle paso a su lengua traviesa, haciéndole abrir la boca del otro un poco y saborear con más profundidad. Le excitaba el hecho de llevar el control, de poseer la experiencia que el otro carecía. Dominante e implorante porque lo dejara seguir tocando, le hizo abrir sus piernas, adentrándose más en ellas y tocándolas con codicia. Y por si fuera poco, pero no tan sorprendido, detectó su entre Pierna muy, muy exaltada.

_**Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout. (twist and shout)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, (come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out. **__**(Work it on out)**_

Era lo más delicioso que Remus jamás experimentó. Así de sencillo, era la gloria, sentir las manos de Sirius acariciando sus piernas con fuerza, y metiendo una mano dentro de su túnica dejando eriza la piel, en el recorrido.

Sirius abrió los ojos, sin soltarlo, viéndolo detenidamente. Se acercó a su oído, casi besándolo, susurró palabras suaves, curiosas, y alentadoras para tranquilizar sus gemidos y luego llevo su boca hacia la comisura de los labios de Remus, como jugando a encontrarlos.

Ambos, entre las caricias, murmuraban palabras a medias, ya que los besos no dejaban terminarlas. Las lenguas mezclándose con más delectación. Era como un grito sordo que salía del pecho de Remus, con necesidad de más y más, y que si dejaba de sentir esa piel y esas manos, sus labios se secarían de nuevo al igual que su corazón.

_Maldito hijo de perra. Eso era._

_**You know you twist your little girl, (twist, little girl)  
You know you twist so fine. (Twist so fine)  
Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer)  
And let me know that you're mine. **__**(Let me know you're mine)**_

-Venir a la enfermería contigo, es divertido Lunático –susurró Sirius.

_Descarado._

-…puede que se haga hábito-bajó sus labios al cuello de Remus, y dejo varios besos cortos sin dejar espacio alguno libre de ellos-Solo si tú te opones.

Curioso, se preguntó como conseguía formar palabras y besarlo al mismo tiempo. Si el mismo estaba aún congelado ante su toque, hipnotizado, drogado. Lo que fuera, pero no lo dejaba emitir sonidos con lógica.

-nadie se opone idiota.

_**Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby)  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby)  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby)**_**  
Ahhh(low) Ahhhhh(higher) Ahhhhhhhhhh(higher) Ahhhhh(high)**


End file.
